Lightweight
by Five-Princess
Summary: Hoe can a confession about something very personal can turn out to finally find someone worth fighting for? Candles, a lighter and Pinkie Pie over-curiosity is the cause to talk about this subject? The real thing is, why each time she looks at her best friend, a blush appears (even at serious moments like this one). Appledash or whatever is the name of this couple. FLUFFY!


Name: Lightweight

Genre: Romance

Rating: K/K+ (Fluff)

Couple: Rainbow Dash/Applejack

World: Equestria girls

A/N: **FIRST MLP Story!** Fluffy. Okay, (you can tell me in the comments if you know the answer) WHERE DO I PUT THE STORIES WHEN THEY ARE HUMANS! I don't see the characters as ponies sorry. Thought, I think they are too cute to date each others and other boring stuff as ponies. So yes, they are **_h_u_m_a_n_s** in this. EVERYPONY... I mean, EVERYONE! I didn't watch a lot of the show (one episode and the Equestria Girls beginning). Whatever... After Equestria Girls.

* * *

''The ghost is near... and ready to kill all of you...'' Pinkie Pie tried to scare everyone but her high-pitched voice made everything so cute. The girls were listening to her for their first slumber party together. How fun it was to finally see your old friend again, though Twillight.

''Shush, your voice doesn't say so ol' pal.'' Applejack replied with a laugh.

''C'mon, give her a chance girls!'' Answered Fluttershy as timid as usual.

''Time to sleep now... I feel like I'm dying of staying awake like this for all week-end.'' concluded Twillight Sparkle.

* * *

The girls all went to separated bedroom since Fluttershy's house was pretty big and luckily, they were there. Applejack was placing her things while looking outside at the beautiful big moon. She sat down on the ground besides her sleeping bag. Someone knocked on her door.

''Sorry Applejack it ended up there was no place for me in that room but it doesn't matter be - What's wrong?'' AJ's old friend Rainbow Dash said entering while placing a mattress besides her bag.

''Nothing... Just... Missin' something.'' AJ said holding a red pillow on her stomach.

''What? No, No! There is no 'Missin' something' working with me. You're crying. What's wrong?'' RD said angrily said as she continued with, ''Who did that to you? Oh that idiot won't get away with this. He will get a BANG and a BOOM and another BANG in the face that stupid... person? PERSON!'' Rainbow continued making her mate laugh sweetly as apples.

''No one did anything to meh, sugar cube. I's just... somethin' I can't tell ya.'' The cowgirl said to the tomboy making the other one a bit confused.

''Tell me. We're friends... right? You can tell me any single thing and I won't laugh or judge or anything. I swear.'' Dash said looking into her buddy's watery green eyes.

''I... I'm orphan.'' Applejack said looking down to the ground while shocking even more her best friend.

''WHAT? But.. I don't understand. Weren't you living with your grandmother?''

''She's dead.''

''DEAD? And your brother, and your sister?'' The tomboy asked.

''They're goin' to Texas fo' sellin' stuff... Without meh,'' The cowgirl shed a tear.

Her friend held her tightly. She kept on trying and trying to bring her smile back. Then, a flash came into Rainbow Dash's mind. A great idea to make it short. She removed from her backpack some sweet apple smelled candles and a lighter. Fluttershy let her use it as long as her pink skin doesn't touch it since she is scare of fire. Rainbow Dash smiled and removed her shirt to put after another one as her pajamas.

''I also got something to tell you, 'sugar cube', I... I had something into the back of my stupid mind since a very long time... maybe even too long to remember... and.. I...'' Rainbow Dash tried to finish her sentence but Pinkie Pie entered into the room with her flashy personality.

''So did you tell her about your crush on her, Rainbow Dash?'' She screamed like a good news but it made the multicolored girl's hair mad as hell.

''You weren't supposed to say it before tomorrow you... ARGH! I hate you. I...'' Rainbow Dash madly said to her pink haired friend but sooner realized her attitude was bad. She was scaring Applejack. ''I'm sorry, Pinkie. It wasn't your fault... I know it...'' RD surprised everybody who was in the room including all her friend. Her arms wrapped around her friend while tearing up like a child.

''Gals, I need to talk to RD please... for a moment... 'lone.'' Apple concluded to her friend. They all left the room but before, Rainbow removed her arms surrounding Pinkie Pie's body.

''I tried to tell you before this kind of thing might happen. I'm sorry... I just, never have a second without thinking of you. Let me explain, it just started like this for no reasons. I was looking at you and then, I saw something. It destroy every pieces of me and... you don't know how much it hurts. Seeing you began to make me sick after a while 'cause I knew we would never be together. So, when the planification of the party was report the next day and you weren't there. I thought someone told you about my feelings. I asked to Rarity before the prom and she told me you didn't knew a thing about it. I tried so many times to caught your attention than I gave up and made a band wishing to maybe reunite us together but I was still so distant with you. I... I love you, okay. Seeing you sad just gives me the same exactly emotions and I hate that feeling. Just, tell me if you have the same thing than me... please?'' Rainbow Dash explained pretty clearly to her cow-girl friend.

AJ was speechless. No one has ever confess their love for her, specially not like how RD did. She had two options: One, telling her a lie or two, telling her the truth.

She decided the second one, the harder one. Words were trying to fit in for her sadly true confession. She took a deep breath and started with an apology. Rainbow Dash was sure of her answer but her stuttering made the tomboy again for the second or third time confused as hell. She hugged the farmer tightly. A whisper came from the hugged one. A positive thing. Dash looked at her with a light shinning in her eyes. She loves her too? She just didn't want to make her mad? What a cute thing from her.

''I'm Stupid right now.'' The orphan said making her and her friend laugh and making her other friend shaking negatively her head.

Rainbow Dash touched her pal's face softly before leaving a soft calm kiss on her still shaky lips. After this aphrodisiac kiss, the girls heard their friends laughing outside of the door. The farmer got up and opened the door.

''Aren't all of you sleeping?'' She said and they all left.

''You sure know how to make someone shut their mouth...'' The other girl said still sitting on the ground.

''If there is a wedding, I am making the preparations!'' Screamed Rarity.

Everyone laughed before finally going to sleep. Applejack went on the mattress of RD and they cuddled all night before falling asleep because yes, cuddling is awesome. Still, something was burning. No, not the candles. It was Applejack's heart. It was finally feeling loved by someone. Some as special as her best friend, that one person that made her feel like on a lightweight.

* * *

A/N: AAAAHH! DOONE! OMG took me all my Friday night for you people. Hope you enjoy it and f*ck no I don't own MLP. Oh god I wish I did but no. Big thank you to the amazzzzinnng Ashleigh Ball who does the great voice of RD and AJ (also Morris from Ricky Sprocket which I fucking love and don't judge me pleassse!). Thank you to review (it'll help me writing more awesome stuff) and to favorite for no reason so never mind. Hope you enjoyed it! :) -Gabie


End file.
